Charisma rewritten
by Kaiberie
Summary: I'm playing downt he bit in the plot that would have made it over this. Repost of a fic I started a few years ago, based before season five, incomplete though please r
1. Prologue

Authors note: no plagiarism intended, as I feel that fan fiction is the ultimate tribute to a program.  

Stargate, SG1 and all original characters belong to MGM.  

Charisma, on the other hand, is a character that I use a lot and develop to the plot…As to the question as to who she's based on, let's just say I'm about the same height, hair colouring and eye colour (if I'm in my contact lenses) but not build anymore as at present, I'm expecting my second child…

It's immortality of another kind!

Extra note: I've not finished this yet and I'll fill in the patches as I go so I apologise for any inconveniences…. I don't write necessarily in order.  I write as I figure it all out and I fill in the gaps afterwards…it's kind of like reading the most exiting bits first…sort of.  Once the chapter is finalised, I will say so in the preview.  If this feels suspiciously like beta reading as one reviewer has said, I apologise, but I want to get it up and out there while I have the nerve.

Prologue 

It was the middle of summer: the exact middle that was.  Daniel was highly strung, but he couldn't figure out why.

He was meeting with old friends for a meal off base tonight, but he didn't think it was going to be such a trial.  He and Michael were very close, and Michael's research fellow, Charisma, was the granddaughter of his Professor at college, all those years ago.  It was going to be hard to reconcile the chubby primary-school child of a distant past with the woman she had - seemingly - become.

Sam and Jack were also coming off base, as company in part, but also because they wanted a bit of a break.

"Do you know much about her?" Sam asked, as they drove in the jeep down into the town nearby.

"She was a little girl when I met her.  Maybe 7 or 8…a bit older possibly.  Her grandfather was my lecturer at University: he was on a year's tenure at the University, and had her with him.  She was…. sweet, and such a kind little girl. I've kept in touch with her and her grandfather for years: she and I have been in touch a few times since he died, but…. it's strange that she's on one of the project teams going off world."

Sam laughed.  "I take it you never saw her at the funeral?"

"I never got to attend.  I was on a mission with you lot when he died, " he smiled ruefully.

            It was an expensive, but very pretty restaurant.  Daniel recognised them both at once: Michael was facing the door at the table, whilst Charisma had her back to them. Jack and Sam felt positively underdressed: both had opted for smart-casual trouser suits.  As Daniel approached, the woman stood, and walked the few paces to them before throwing her arms around Daniel.

"She's an 'ouch'" Jack muttered appreciatively, whilst Daniel returned the hug, and then drew back to arms length to examine her.  She was wearing an exquisite black dress, floor length but split to the thigh on either side.  The shimmering material caressed her every curve, and allowed the spill of curly red hair on one shoulder to show with luminosity even Sam had to envy for a minute.

Two huge blue eyes peered out from a delicately made up face that would be almost plain if it weren't for the genuine, open smile she wore. The rest of her hair was piled and pinned with an artful carelessness that only people with long hair can achieve.

Daniel thought she was breathtaking. 

"Were you expecting the little girl, Daniel?" she lilted, her English-Scots accent containing a measure of laughter, before continuing, "Or are we still over fond of food?" 

Daniel smiled softly, jaw working, then shook hands with Michael, then, remembering his manners, proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, this is Professor Michael Edwards and Charisma Elgin."

As greetings were exchanged all round, Charisma added, "I prefer Kara," she laughed.

"Sam nodded enthusiastically, "I'm Sam,"  

"I'm Jack!" Jack grinned, pulling the seat back for Sam, then Kara.  Daniel sank into his seat, slightly dazed.

The meal was excellent: Sam had not expected the Chinese eatery to be 'much' as it had just opened and seemed surprisingly inexpensive, but she savoured every mouthful, and every bit of conversation was as lively and delicious as the last.  Daniel managed to keep up with the conversation, but his gaze kept stealing back to Kara at every opportunity.

Kara seemed oblivious, although the few glances Sam caught that was a mutual exchange of gazes seemed more charged than any she remembered seeing Daniel indulge in.

Eventually, Sam said, "You're coming to the base tomorrow, aren't you?"

Michael nodded.  "Got some research that your General wants to see, and possibly continue." he said evasively.

Kara smiled softly, "I wish I was back home.  They have such a nice time tonight."

"Tonight?" Jack echoed and Sam laughed.

"Midsummer night right?  One of two nights you are guaranteed to see fairies and the like.  I used to celebrated that as a very young child."

"It's not for that, specifically.  I just use it as my opportunity to make my peace with everything for another year.  And I like being out on the shortest night of the year…. Remember the party Papa had for your class?" she ended, laughing at Daniel, then proceeded to recount how Daniel had got so falling down drunk he's ended up sleeping under the oak tree and had woken up tied to the tree with a multitude of ribbons.

Everyone had denied knowledge.

"I was sure it was you," Daniel said.  "I kept your rainbow ribbon…it's in my quarters somewhere."

"I know, you use it as a bookmark," Kara laughed.  "Papa told me just before he passed away,"

Jack butted in suddenly, "It's funny, you know Kara, and he never mentioned much about you.  He used to talk about a brave little red-head, but never told me her name," Jack said, "Is it possible that she was you?"

She shook her head softly, "That would be my older sister, and Chaz …She was about ten years older than me.  Daniel had a huge crush on her, I think," she added, smiling impudently.

Daniel choked a little then smiled, "She was…. unique.  It made you all the harder to keep track of…."

"Was?" Sam questioned.  "She mediocre now or something? Changed track and settled down into a life of non-exciting ness?"

"Dead." Kara said flatly.  "She was killed in a car wreck with Michael and Daniel's roommate.  I'm the only one left of my whole family: we seemed to be dogged by bad luck.   It's like there's a banshee on our case or something," she finished, with a slight shudder.

"Let me guess, your field of expertise is…Celtic mythology?" Jack grunted.

Kara laughed, "Not into all that dry stuff, I'm afraid.  I'm an astro and quantum physicist.  I'm also a fair linguist, but that was Papa.  I don't have a degree in that… yet."

"And you're how old?"

"Twenty three," she supplied, smiling.

Michael whispered something to her and she nodded, and then said, "Suit yourself.  I'll meet you in the morning in the lobby" Michael made his excuses, saying he felt a little nauseous and tired, and left.  She winked at them, watching as he left.

"He's in a bit of a huff, if you really want to know," Kara laughed softly. "I turned him down again tonight,"  

Daniel choked slightly then said,  "He's not still on that old track is he…" Kara nodded, then noting Sam's confusion, added, "Daniel chased my sister, Michael had and still has a thing for me…God knows why, I'm not much to look at, " she added, in such a tone that Sam instantly realised she was a very shy woman trapped in a body she wasn't at ease with (something she could relate to sometimes), "He picked this for me, you know…I prefer jeans and a t-shirt…or I'd die for a suit like yours…" she said, nodding at Sam.  Jack laughed.

"We thought something was wrong…we thought we were underdressed,"

Kara giggled. "I'm overdressed.  He thinks of me as a showpiece sometimes, even though I'm no-one's…Someone stole my heart a long time ago and never looked twice…" She added, smiling wistfully, then shook her head.  

"Is there anything else around here to do?" she asked. Sam shook her head, and Kara sighed.

"If you weren't in **that**, I could take you into the woods at the back of the base…. There's a fabulous view from one of the clearings." Daniel said, smiling.  Sam and Jack exchanged glances.

"I can change…What about it guys?"

Sam and Jack both shook their heads, and said "Paperwork" at exactly the same time, and Kara's face fell.  

"I'll walk you back to the hotel though," Sam said.

Kara smiled shyly at Sam as she re-emerged from the bathroom, all traces of the sophisticated woman vanished.

"Do you like the dress?" she asked.  Sam nodded, and Kara tossed it to her.

Sam frowned, then said, "I'd never…"

"I'm going off world for at least a year.  Think of it as an extended loan…. I might even forget…or he might," she added, jerking her head in the direction of the room next door.  And I'm sure Jack's eyes would light up even more to see you in it," she added, smiling.

"Eh?" Sam asked, startled.  Kara shook her head, laughing softly, and then unpinned her hair. "Love is blind child, but innocence is blinder," she chastised and Sam laughed. Clean skinned and hair down she looked like an elfin princess: hair flowing to the waistband of her jeans as she brushed it out, then deftly plaited it into a thick braid before repining it into a loose bun.

"Ready," she smiled

 Sam said, "I think I'm going to really like you little one,"

Daniel and Jack were fidgeting beside the jeep as they bounded out into the night.  Kara seemed a lot more at ease and deftly leapt into the back seat with a grace that even Jack had rarely seen, other than in Sam.  Daniel climbed in more soberly, smiling shyly.  Jack laughed softly and said, "If we drop you off at the top of the hill, you can hike from there right?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, that's perfect.  I'll be back on base by morning."

"So what are you going off world for?" Daniel asked quietly as they wove up the mountain road.

"Michael is going to research the archaeological significance of world 675 and I'm in the middle of researching the something of possible major importance.... I'm sure I've got it, but there are some tablets and stuff that I want to make sure that are authentic...there's stuff in them that could prove of disprove my whole theory" she smiled.

"Wanna share?" Daniel asked.

"I'm briefing SG1 in the morning dear heart.  Your General Hammond was rather emphatic that I didn't share..." Daniel nodded, and she continued, "I'm off world for a year, and then I should have proved my theories by then: and I hope it'll give some people a chance to solve...." she stopped and smiled, "It's one of those obvious, in front of your eyes things, Daniel.  And I'm amazed it hasn't occurred to you...." 

Daniel smiled at her mysteriousness with a curbed curiosity that he knew was best to employ with Kara.  Pushing her was a bad idea and what was worse was to try and prise something out of her that she didn't want anyone to know.

So instead he just enjoyed her company and the hike: Kara didn't seem bothered that it was quite strenuous and steep: in places she deftly scrambled up a slope ahead of Daniel, giving him a good view of her gorgeously formed, jean clad legs.  

Peeking through the tree boughs, there was the occasional glimpse of a beautiful clear night and a full moon: Daniel fleetingly thought that there was little more romantic than a moonlight hike, and Kara obviously agreed.

"I missed you, you know," she said, halfway to the glade, as Daniel gestured for her to sit against a tree.  The moonlight illuminated her eyes: they shone brightly, with an incandescent intensity that let Daniel see exactly what she was thinking.

"I know…."Daniel said.  "I missed you too, but…."

"Here comes the but…there's always a but…." She growled, slightly crestfallen.

"But…. Why?" Daniel asked, confused.

Kara shrugged, looking away, so Daniel crouched down in front of her. "I've always thought of you as my sister, but…. God, Kara…." He muttered, then grabbed her chin gently and pulled her face back around, gently.  He looked deep into her eyes and the kissed her.

It wasn't a chaste kiss: hesitance quickly melted and rapidly became very passionate, searing both their souls.  Daniel pulled back first, after a brief period of just resting his forehead on hers.

His hand caressed the back of hers, lightly drawing Egyptian Hieroglyphs onto her skin in firefly traces.

"Your place or mine?" she breathed lightly.  Daniel's heart skipped a beat.

"Mine………….

Daniel woke in the very early hours of the morning with his arms wrapped around a body.

"Shaouri" he murmured.

The body briefly shuddered, stiffened, and then mumbled, "No dearest," Daniel had already drifted back to sleep.   Kara on the other hand, was now wide-awake, and aware for the first time, what she had done.

Gently, she disentangled herself from his arms and sat up on the edge of the bed.  Daniel's spartan flat was kept immaculate: mainly due to the fact it was minimalist, though Kara doubted it was through choice.  She had seen boxes and bags of stuff scattered throughout the house: little of which she assumed were clothes.  

She fully intended to leave: she was already sitting up.  All she needed to do was gather her clothes and get out.  Tomorrow would be awkward, but…. she realised that a relationship with Daniel would be impossible. 

 He loved Shaouri.

Just then, Daniel stirred, and opened his eyes.  "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding bewildered and lost, Shau…. Kara, come back to bed."

So she did.

When Daniel awoke again, it was morning, but the reassuring presence of the sweet feminine body that had been cuddled into his chest most of the night was gone.  A few errant red hairs still clung to his pillow though, and Daniel realised exactly what had happened last night.

Several times.

Distantly, he could hear the gentle patter of water, and could smell fresh coffee, but for just a minute he lay still and contemplated what had happened last night.  And how to tell Kara how he felt.

Put simply, it was a mistake to get involved with anyone remotely linked to the Star-gate project, although he dimly suspected that Jack was fonder of Sam than he let on at times.  And to complicate things further, even before he hit the question of the fact he was still married, Daniel knew that Kara would be committing professional suicide if she stayed to continue the relationship.

And Daniel knew that was what Kara wanted, from the moment she had said that 'someone else stole my heart' in the restaurant. 

 Daniel was beginning to understand how that felt all over again.  Groaning to himself he sat up , then swining his legs off the bed, he began to hunt for his underwear, shuddering as he came across Karas.

They were ripped…ruined.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gate 675- Gamma science post**

Off world communication was limited to the once weekly transmission of a report and a distress beacon.  Three days ago, the report had been sent and the Gould had struck thirty minutes after.  Viciously killing all of the occupants of the research outpost, and stealing back what was theirs.

Except Kara.  She had been sealed into her quarters and hidden as the Gould attacked.  The beacon had failed to activate until now... she had been alone in the dark; the distant echo of the perimeter alarms the only reminder that she was still alive. 

The all-encompassing dark that cocooned her, suffocating her… blinding her.  Ever grateful that she was at least in her quarters, she curled up on her bed, hugging the teddy she had procured for her unborn child some months previously. As she drifted in and out of consciousness, she prayed for rescue. She was unconscious again when the generators cycled up and the rescue team began their search...

The distress signal came in about three am earth time.  But Daniel hadn't been able to sleep, and happened to be in the gate room.  His sleepy brain suddenly jumped into full consciousness with an almost painful jolt and his heart skipped a beat as the coordinates of the distress signal were displayed.

"Oh dear god, no!" he hissed and bolted out the door.

Major Hammond was briefing the rapid response team as he skidded into the gate room…"And as we are unsure of the nature of the emergency, or even the layout at present, extreme caution is advisable,"

"I can help with the latter," Daniel said, "I would like to…"

"Belay that Dr Jackson.  You are off duty," the SG3 leader told him kindly, and then ordered his team through the gate, behind the scout.  SG8 followed.

"Colonel Hammond… if I may…"

Hammond turned and looked at him and said, "What exactly is the problem Dr Jackson?"

"My friends work on that base.  Charisma Elgin and Michael Edwards…"

"Oh?" he asked.

"I'd like to go and search with SG3 sir… If they are dead, I'll be able to ID them there and then." Daniel began to feel a hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach.  He was beginning to wonder why he bothered getting close to people…

"Dr Jackson, get…Summon SG1 to the briefing room and get kitted out," he sighed as the all points alert sounded.

"Incoming transmission" Daniel listened with growing dismay as the report of the destruction of the base and the apparent death of the base personnel by Gould fire.

He ran to get Teal'c and Sam.  Jack was already there.

"We are organizing a base wide search and secure of the area so that we can examine exactly what happened." Daniel was fidgeting impatiently, "Dr Jackson is one of the people most familiar with the base, so as usual, SG1 will take the point,"

Soon after they were dismissed and headed down to the gate room: Daniel practically ran down to the gate.

"He's really upset about this isn't he?" Sam asked, sadly.  She had briefly met Charisma and Michael some eight months earlier and had genuinely liked the young woman who seemed to brighten Daniel's day up.  The only problem was the aftermath of this…

"They were his friends" Teal'c intoned solemnly.  "I would be sad too," he added.

Just as they were about to cross the threshold of the Stargate, SG7 brought through a stretcher and the Doctor rushed into the gate room.

"She's alive!" the team leader shouted, and then ran through her vitals.  Daniel gasped and looked closely.  But it was Sam that asked, "That's Kara isn't it?"  Daniel nodded dumbly.

"I didn't…. I haven't seen her since last year…" he mumbled as she was whisked to the isolation chambers.

"Wow!" Jack said.  "I thought they weren't allowed to have families off world."  Kara was very obviously, heavily pregnant.  She held a teddy in one hand and a notebook in the other. Sam sighed.  Kara had said as much to her the last time they had met up: Sam had gotten involved after Daniel had acted like a male pig and tried to patch up their relationship.  Kara had said that she suspected she was pregnant: two months after the night with Daniel…. A month after that, a personal note came through from Michael announcing their imminent marriage and inviting them…The SG1 team to it.  Daniel had been livid and never mentioned either of them again.

Sam had not decided to pursue it…

"It was a long term thing… That's why they got married." Daniel mumbled, and they passed through the gate.

Major Hammond walked into the briefing room, closely followed by Dr Mitchell.   Daniel and Jack exchanged a glance and Daniel looked at her expectantly.

"Your friend is fine Daniel.  A little tired and a lot dehydrated, but fine.  She's sleeping at the moment."

Sam piped up, "And the baby?"

"Obstetrics aren't my specialty, but everything seems fine," she smiled.  Daniel breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on?" Hammond demanded, trying not to smile at Daniel's discomfort.

"Kara was my university Professor's daughter: we've been friends for years.  And her…um…husband, Michael, was a friend of mine at said university.  I knew they'd gone off world on research, but…. well, I haven't seen her since before Christmas, so…" he shrugged, then realized he was babbling.

 "Any ideas why they were attacked?"

Sam Carter shook her head, and then glanced at Jack O'Neil and Teal'c.

"It appears that something was stolen from Dr Edward's lab.  The damage is centered around there,"

"And her field of specialty?"

"Not hers, his.  She handled biotechnology and paleontology.  He was the one analyzing Gould technology and…from both their notes that we retrieved…he'd made some sort of breakthrough that morning."

After the briefing, Daniel stopped by his quarters to pick up some paperwork, then headed straight for the sickbay.  But Dr Mitchell stopped him at the door.

"She's sleeping Daniel.  It's what she needs at the moment, more than anything else,"

Daniel nodded.  "I know…I just want to sit with her…in case she wakes up,"

Dr Mitchell nodded, after considering it.  "If she does, try and keep her calm.  She's got quite a few injuries and…. well, it probably isn't good for the baby if she's upset,"

A ghost of a smile traced across Daniel's lips.

"I've had to sit at her bed side before. I know the drill," he smiled, more broadly: it was different from the first smile, less secretive, more…Daniel.

Carter and O'Neil grabbed a coffee and began writing up their paperwork.  Only Teal'c was confused.

"This lady and Daniel…they know one another?"

Major Carter smiled, "They dated a while ago Teal'c, remember?"

Teal'c though hard, then it dawned on him, and he smiled, "Yes.  Charisma…Her name isn't Edwards though."

Jack laughed.  "No, it wasn't.  Daniel forgot that she's married…I think.  I was sure they got married eventually."

"Michael Edwards… That was one person I really didn't like.  Not that I speaking ill of the…" Jack stopped, then said, "What body count did we have?"

Sam looked back over her notes, but Teal'c said automatically, "23 buried here, 15 buried off-world."

Jack frowned, then said, "That base was manned by 50 people,"

Teal'c smiled humorlessly.  "We are missing one body." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Daniel was just flicking through the last of his report, editing any spelling errors when Kara spoke softly.

"Don't be angry.  I…I hid, Michael."  Daniel looked up and Kara jumped.

"Hey pretty one, easy now.  You'll hurt yourself and…" he trailed off and frowned.  

Kara shook her head, and then looking confused, sighed, closing her eyes.  Daniel gestured to the junior hovering at the other end of the room and said, "Tell Dr Fraiser she woke briefly.  She's disorientated, so I'll stay."

How she could think Michael would be angry that she had protected herself and her unborn child by hiding? He would probably never know.  Having said as much, there was always more to that than he'd ever understood.  After their brief meeting before she had gone off world, he'd suddenly heard that she was marrying Michael.  He had been almost disappointed.  So had her family been, but she was an adult and could make her own decisions.

She had always tried to help him, even when she had been a poor student, studying herself for numerous degrees.  The off world trip was supposed to be her sabbatical after she had gotten sick again: a chance to gather her head and her emotions.  Highly strung…

"She woke up?" Dr Mitchell asked softly.  Daniel nodded.  "She thought I was Michael…" 

Dr Mitchell frowned, and then said, "Daniel, I've had a look at some of her X-rays and I'm confused.  Maybe you can clear it up for me…"

In the hall, she flicked on one of the wall lights and showed him her rib cage.  "Not that ordinarily I would X-ray a pregnant woman, but… Can you see this?"

Daniel nodded, "Cracked ribs?"  

She nodded, and then showed him her fractured skull.  Daniel frowned, "She did this during the attack?"

"No…that's the point.  These are older injured.  Maybe about a month old would be my guess…I won't be able to tell for sure until I get an expert opinion.  Her back is covered in fading bruises and a bite mark… there's burns on her legs and…." Dr Fraiser stopped, then added, "There's a few other things I'd like to confirm before I tell you anything more…"  There was only one thing that would cause that reaction of disgust in Dr Frasier.

Daniel's eyes widened and said, "Michael wouldn't have…. she would have left him…She would have came to me…" But then he realized, she was off world.  Communication was strictly limited.  How would she and…. She wouldn't have come to Daniel anyway.  Not after… Daniel shook his head and thanked the doctor…Just as Kara started to scream…

Daniel bolted back to the side of her bed and grabbed her, cuddling her close, murmuring in a foreign language.  She fought for a little while, and then settled down, but still trying to pull away.

Reverting to English he began to murmur "You're OK.  I promise…you're at the Base again. Not off world.  You're home " he told her, then added quietly, "And I want to talk to you about a few things later."

Kara sobbed as he made her lie down, and then slowly calmed down.  She wouldn't let Daniel hold her hand, pulling away and rolling onto her side, muttering about desertion and cruelty under her breath.

"I think it would be best if I talk to her alone Daniel," the Doctor said softly.  Confused, Daniel stood at the edge of the room as the doctor examined her and slowly got her to unbend.  Kara had always been shy, but she was even more nervous now.  Daniel couldn't understand why she had stayed with Michael.

Eventually Dr Fraiser said, "She's fine Daniel.  I'll be releasing her tomorrow, so…maybe you should check her quarters: see if it's ok for her.  Just leave her alone for a little while.  She's angry with you for something, and she's kept the baby from you obviously…. I thought she was your friend?"

"We parted badly," Daniel said, thinking of the last evening he had spent with her.  "And I fell out with Michael after they got engaged, for what he had done…It's a long story" he added wearily, then added, "Got any ideas when she's due?" He tried to ask casually, but it came out nervous.

"End of this month, why?" she said, supplying the only piece of information Kara had said she was allowed to tell Daniel.

"I have to work something out, that's all. She's got no one since her parents died last year." He sighed again, "she's only got me now, I suppose, and she's pissed at me too,"

"Give her time Daniel.  Go make her room comfortable.  Find her some clothes…Ah Sam can help!" She added, smiling at Major Carter and Teal'c as they gestured from the door.

Kara was still crying softly as Daniel asked to speak to her before he left.  "I'm…not angry at you.  I know you hate it when people are angry.  I'm kind of ashamed to be honest.  I should never have reacted that way…." He said, "I'm so sorry Kara." He said, tilting her head back so that she was looking at him.  She frowned, and then pulled away, spilling tears on his hand.  "I'll be back in a while, Ok.  Get some sleep, than we can talk.  I'll get some quarters organized for you,"

Daniel had already confided in Sam after his 'one night stand' with her.  And he couldn't describe it as anything more.  It had been magical, although, not called for at all, but Daniel had done some very stupid things.  The first was to call her Shaouri during the night, and the other was to react very badly in the morning.  And when she told him what he had called her during the night, he had gotten even angrier and told her to get out.  She did and by the time he had clamed down, she had already gone off world.  Guilt stricken and hurt even more, he had told Sam when he found out that she and Michael were engaged.

"We'll go buy some stuff for her and the baby, and you and I can talk.  There are a few things I'm allowed to tell you.  You weren't the only one consumed with guilt about the respective reactions after…it was Beltane, I think.  She told me it was a pagan thing." Daniel smiled, nervously.

"How could I have let this happen?"

"Let what happen?" Sam asked, innocently.

"I fell in love again and I let her get away.  Shaouri **is** gone and I could have had a new life. Now… It's almost like instant family.  Just add one idiot and ruin someone's life all over again." He sighed.

"There's the key.  Are you in love with her, or confusing love and guilt?  Very common problem when a baby is involved.  She may have no one now, but in a few weeks time, she isn't going to need any one around her that could ruin things for her." Sam smiled.  "Because she told me that Michael only married her because he was trying to save you.  Michael loved someone else…"

"Yeah, me, I know," Daniel growled.  "I never thought that he would beat her for it though.  I really though…."

"Daniel, that's the point.  You didn't.  It's easy to say that you thought they would be Ok, but you were too angry.  You were like a bear with a sore head for weeks afterwards."  She drove some way in silence, and then said, "She is still very hurt over the way you reacted.  And I couldn't agree with her more.  You acted like a lout Daniel.  It was worse than one of those Mills and Boons tales that Dr Mitchell is so fond of.  So I suggest you do some serious grovelling.  When it comes down to it, I'm sure it'll be fine as soon as she forgives you."

Daniel sighed, then said, "Got any ideas what we've to get?"  Sam smiled.

Kara was up and about when Daniel came back: he and Sam had bought a ton of stuff for the baby and Kara, most of which in neutral tones.  Daniel bought baggy jogging bottoms and t-shirts for her, along with some pretty maternity dresses.  He had bought nappies and toys and teddies.  He almost had fun.  But he was worried about Charisma.  How he was supposed to apologies for…what he had said and done?

"No, I'm going home as soon as I feel better.  Back to Scotland," he heard her saying, and his heart sunk again. 

He walked into the room, and saw that she had put on one of the jogging bottoms and one of the baggy t-shirts.  When she was standing, she looked, quite naturally, heavily pregnant.  Her hair was tied back in a little ponytail and she looked…radiant.  

Until she saw Daniel, then the angry look returned and she sat down on the bed, one hand protectively on her stomach.

"Your room is ready, " Daniel said softly, then added, " I can take you there if you like,"  

"Sam said she would, thank you," she said softly.  She sounded close to tears again.

"I'll do it Sam.  You've got your debrief to attend.  I've got the rest of the weekend off, " he told her.  Sam nodded and told Kara that she would drop by later.

Dr Mitchell gave Daniel strict instructions to be careful not to upset her too much and to take it slowly.  Kara was still very sore and incredibly upset, quite understandably.

So they walked down the corridor to the lift in silence, stopping every so often when Kara wanted to.  By the time they reached the lift, Daniel couldn't stand it any more and said, "Why are you going back to Scotland?"

"What's that got to do with you?" she demanded.

"Listen, if it really makes you feel better, I'll admit I was wrong…."

"Yeah, wrong to sleep with me.  I know that, you made it…."

"Kara don't, ok," he snapped, angrily, then softened as she began to cry.  "Let me get you settled in your quarters, get you something to eat and then you and I can talk if you like.  I want to get this all sorted out, and I hope you do too."

"Leave me…" she began then gasped, eyes widening. Daniel threw an arm around her waist and supported her as she breathed carefully.  Her stomach was rock hard and she had difficulty keeping her feet: she suddenly felt very weak, incredibly tired and scared…..

Slowly, she relaxed afterwards and the lift arrived. Daniel kept his supporting arm at her back until she seemed stronger then reluctantly withdrew.  "Before you ask, they're practices.  I've been getting them a lot since…."

"I…I'm surprised that's all." Daniel grinned nervously, then added, "Defiantly think you're going to stay here for a while." 

"You're stammering, " she laughed, softly.  "This is really worrying you, isn't it?"

"What did you expect Kara?" he sighed, quietly.  "For you just to walk in and for me to go…Oh great, there's a baby coming and it's mine and hey, I've got my old lover back…." Daniel grinned, ashamed.  "I love you, I think…I'm not sure if it's the same way I felt about you when you were a little girl though…"

Instantly Kara snapped at him "You shouldn't have slept with me then should you!".  The soldier in the lift looked a bit mortified and glanced at the floor.  Daniel glared at her, angry again, then sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with you again, little one.  If this is a problem, or this is too much for you to handle at the moment, fine.  I'll arrange for you to get a place off base in the morning."  The lift slid to a silent stop and Kara looked down, biting her lip.  Daniel led her silently along the quite corridor to her room, opened the door, and then ushered her in.

"You know how the phone works and Sam and I have written all the numbers and where we normally are at what times by the phone.  If you need us, just call. If all else fails, both our pager numbers are at the bottom…Dr Fraiser is the top number…." Kara was crying again, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sunk onto the bed.  Daniel kissed her hair then left the room without another word.

They had bought a lot of things for the baby, but none of it seemed…right.  Everything seemed almost alien to her.  Even the air smelled different.  There was no noise either: the base off world had been so small that you could hear everything, just about. 

There was the reassuring hum of life and it was that which she missed.

The base on the other hand was cold and sterile…. it felt like the cold touch of death all around her.  Ordinarily, she wasn't claustrophobic but this place felt like a cell.  A cell with cellophane-and-boxed baby things scattered all around her in barely sorted piles.

Exile was again imminent, by the sound of things: Daniel seemed to solve everything by pushing the people he 'loved' the most away.  But Kara figured it was for the best and that was why she was leaving before she was sent.


End file.
